lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Paintings and Predictions/Transcript
GAZELLE: (CRYING) KION: Ono! Is he alright? ONO: He's fine. But his hoof is stuck under a heavy rock! KION: Beshte, see if you can move that rock. Bunga, be ready to pull him free. BUNGA: Right! I gotcha, gazelly! BESHTE: Twende kiboko! Hngh! Okay Lil' B, pull away! BUNGA: Uh-oh! Woooah! KION: Bunga! FULI: Ugh! ONO: Hapana! They're sliding towards that cliff! BUNGA: Woooah! GAZELLE: (CRYING) KION: I'm coming Bunga! BUNGA: Aaaah-oh! Sigh. Yes! Noo! KION: Grab him, Bunga! Don't let him fall! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! Slow... Down...! KION: Hnngh! BUNGA: Aw, you're okay. You gotta admit, it was kinda fun. GAZELLE: (BLEATING) ONO: I better see this little one home. It looks like it's about to - rain. FULI: Good call, Ono. (THUNDER BOOMING) FULI: Ah, it feels good to be out of the rain. BESHTE: You said it, Fuli. KION: (CHUCKLES) FULI: Yeah. Very funny. BUNGAL Whee! Whoa! Whoa! RAFIKI: Yeah, at last. (GRUNTS) Finished! Ha-ha! BUNGA: Ah, I love that trick. RAFIKI: Eh? No, no, no... The neck. It is much too short. BUNGA: And he's upside down, just like you, Rafiki. RAFIKI: Mmm, yes. I can fix that. Ha-ha! BUNGA: Whoa! (CHUCKLES) RAFIKI: And now, I'll fix this. (RAFIKI HUMMING) RAFIKI: One longer giraffe neck, coming up. And up, and up. Whoa! Hmm. (CHUCKLES) ONO: Everyone, everyone. KION: Ono. How's the baby gazelle? ONO: He's fine. But now we've got a zebra stampede. FULI: (SIGHS) One of those days, huh? KION: Yep. Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go calm the zebras down before they hurt somebody. ONO: (GASPS) Oh, no. Kion, the zebras are headed for a family of hyraxes. KION: Then we'll need to stop them before they get there. Come on! BUNGA: Huh, look at that. Those rocks look just like the ones in Rafiki's painting. The zebras look like the ones from Rafiki's painting, too. Whoa! Zebras. Rocks. Zuka Zama! BESHTE: What's the krabubble, Little B? BUNGA: Those rocks are gonna fall on the zebras! BESHTE: How do you know? BUNGA: I'll explain later. We gotta move the zebras away from 'em. BESHTE: Move it, fellas! (GRUNTING) THURSTON: Say. What's the big idea? BUNGA: You got to get away from those rocks. (ZEBRAS WHINNYING) (GRUNTS) ONO: Kion, the rocks! KION: Heyvi kabisa. Fuli, forget about stopping them. Turn them. FULI: Got it. KION: (SIGHS) Okay, Lion Guard. Slow 'em down. FULI: Easy, zebras. You're safe now. ONO: Slow down. No need to panic. BUNGA: Whoa, zebra. Whoa! BESHTE: There we go. Easy does it. (GRUNTS) KION: Nice job, everyone. The hyraxes are safe. BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable. BESHTE: So, Little B. How did you know those rocks were gonna fall? BUNGA: I'll show you. I gotta show Beshte somethin' back at the lair. See you there. KION: Uh, okay. So, what caused the herd to stampede? THURSTON: Well, we were at our grazing grounds when all of a sudden there was a big boom. FULI: A boom? What do you mean, a "boom"? THURSTON: You know, a great big boom. ONO: I think he might mean thunder. And that storm this morning was near the zebra grazing grounds. THURSTON: What's thunder? ONO: Um, it goes boom? THURSTON: Yes. That's it exactly. A great big boom. It was loud and scary. So we did what we always do when something scares us. We panicked and ran. FULI: Good plan. ONO: Well, the storm clouds are gone. You have nothing to worry about. KION: So you can all go home. THURSTON: Fabulous. Uh, now, which way's home? KION: (SIGHS) Ono, make sure the zebras get home safe. ONO: Affirmative. This way, zebras. Follow me. THURSTON: How are we supposed to follow him? We can't fly. FULI: Seriously? THURSTON: Oh! (CHUCKLES) Hey. Wait for me. JANJA: Mmm-mmm. Look at all those tasty zebras. CHEEZI: (CHUCKLING) Yeah. Look at 'em. CHUNGU: I'm lookin', I'm lookin'. Ooh. All those stripes make me dizzy. CHEEZI: What are we gonna do, Janja? JANJA: We follow 'em. Once Ono leaves, we can spook 'em, and then those stripey treats will be ours for the takin'. Come on! (MUSIC PLAYING) CHEEZI & CHUNGU: ♪ Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey ♪ Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey JANJA: ♪ Zebras, they have a certain appeal ♪ Those stripes get me going They're a gourmet meal ♪ But you can't pick one from the rest of the herd ♪ So it's nice their defense is so absurd ♪ Panic and run Panic and run ♪ Lots of mischief to be done ♪ Chasing the zebras is so much fun ♪ When they panic, panic, panic and run CHEEZI & CHUNGU: ♪ Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey ♪ Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey JANJA: ♪ The zebra herds are a crazy sight ♪ We're just real lucky See, they ain't too bright ♪ They think they're safe with their stripety trick ♪ But one little scare and we'll take our pick ♪ Panic and run Panic and run ♪ Lots of mischief to be done ♪ Chasing zebras is so much fun ♪ When they panic, panic, panic and run CHEEZI & CHUNGU: ♪ Ooh, we're gonna get ya Yeah, we're gonna get ya ♪ Get ya, get ya Ha-ha-ha! JANJA: ♪ Panic and run Panic and run ♪ Lots of mischief to be done ♪ Chasing zebras is so much fun ♪ When they panic, panic, panic and run ♪ Panic and run Panic and run ♪ Lots of mischief to be done ♪ Chasing zebras is so much fun ♪ When they panic When they panic ♪ When they panic, panic, panic and run ♪ (ZEBRAS WHINNYING) (HYENAS LAUGHING) RAFIKI: Uh-huh. Hmm. All out of mango. BUNGA: Okay, Big B, look at this. The zebras are running. And now, the rocks are falling. BESHTE: (GASPS) That's just like what happened today. BUNGA: I know. BESHTE: But what's it mean? BUNGA: Don't you get it? These paintings show what's going to happen before it actually happens. BESHTE: They predict the future? Poa. Hey, doesn't this one look like... BUNGA: Kion! Oh, no! I don't wanna watch! BESHTE: Bunga. If these paintings tell the future, that means... BUNGA: Kion's going to fall off a really high tree. He could get hurt. Or worse. We got to warn him. Hi, Rafiki. Bye, Rafiki. RAFIKI: Hmm? Mmm. (GROANS) (ZEBRAS WHINNYING) ONO: Here we are. Zebra grazing ground. You're all back home. THURSTON: Really? Hmm. I guess it does look familiar. FEMALE ZEBRA: Thank you for getting us here safely, Ono. ONO: My pleasure. Keeping everyone in the Pride Lands safe is the Lion Guard's duty. CHEEZI: So, Janja. We've followed the zebras home. CHUNGU: Can we chase 'em now, Janja? Can we? JANJA: Not yet. Stick with the plan. We wait till Ono leaves, then we chase the zebras. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Yeah, you heard him. Stick with the plan. Stick with the plan. Right. CHUNGU: (GIGGLING) CHEEZI: Uh... What was the plan again? JANJA: Oh, just wait till I say "go." BOTH: Right! CHUNGU: Uh... What's he gonna say? CHEEZI: Go! CHUNGU: I'm going. I'm going. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Wait for me. JANJA: Oh, those fur brains. I said wait till I say "go." Oh, and I just said it. Hey, hey! Wait for me! (HYENAS CACKLING) ONO: (GASPS) Hyenas? Hapana! I've got to get the rest of the Guard. THURSTON: (GASPS) Panic and run! Panic and run! CHEEZI: (CACKLING) Janja was right. Look at 'em go. CHEEZI/CHUNGU: Panic and run. Panic and run. Think the zebras made it home safe? Ono's keeping an eye on them. We should know soon enough. BUNGA: Kion! Hey. What were you showing Beshte? BUNGA: You're not going to believe this. Rafiki's paintings, they predict the future. KION: You're right. I don't believe it. There's no way Rafiki's paintings can predict the... ONO: Kion. Kion. We have a big problem this time. FULI: Oh, let me guess, zebras again. ONO: Yes, but they're being chased by hyenas. FULI: Hyenas? KION: Then there's no time to waste. Ono, lead us to the zebras. And fast. ONO: Affirmative. BUNGA: But Kion, the paintings. KION: No time for paintings, Bunga. We need to stop the hyenas. BUNGA: But what if Rafiki's painting comes true while we're fighting the hyenas? BESHTE: We just need to make sure Kion doesn't climb any trees. (HYENAS CACKLING) CHEEZI: Wow! These zebras are fast. JANJA: Great. I love fast food. (CHOMPS) CHUNGU: I wouldn't mind if they slowed down a little. I'm getting dizzy. KION: There they are. Ono, lead the zebras away from the hyenas. Try to calm them down. ONO: You got it, Kion. KION: You three take care of Cheezi and Chungu. Leave Janja to me. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! JANJA: I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna get ya. (ZEBRA WHIMPERING) (GROWLING) (CHUCKLING) (GROWLING) BUNGA: Kion, no! Not the tree! (HYENAS CACKLING) CHEEZI: These zebras never even saw us coming. CHUNGU: That's 'cause zebras ain't too smart. (BOTH GRUNT) FULI: (SCOFFS) They are not the only ones. CHUNGU: Hey, the Lion Guard? CHEEZI: We never even saw you coming. (ZEBRA WHINNYING) BUNGA: Kion, look out! KION: Bunga. What are you... Whoa! JANJA: (GRUNTS) (STAMMERS) Where did you even come from? KION: Doesn't matter. I know where you're going. BOTH CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: (WHIMPERING) Panic and run, panic and run! JANJA: Good idea, fur brains. BUNGA: And don't come back! KION: Bunga, why'd you do that? BUNGA: I don't want them to come back? KION: No, why'd you knock me out of that tree? I was trying to take Janja by surprise. BUNGA: Oh, yeah, about that... FULI: (CHUCKLES) Well, that's a new way to run off hyenas. Fall on them. KION: That wasn't exactly the plan. BUNGA: Hey, did you see that? Kion fell from the tree just like the painting predicted. Good thing I saved him. BESHTE: Looked to me like you pushed him and Janja saved him. Besides, what if that wasn't the right tree? BUNGA: Then he's still in danger. At least the zebras are safe and we can head home. There aren't any trees in the lair. ONO: Everyone, we have a problem. I did a quick count of the herd, and we're three zebras short. BESHTE: What? The hyenas didn't get them, did they? ONO: No, no, no. I've spotted the missing zebras. But they're stranded on the other side of Maji Baridi Falls. KION: How'd they get way over there? FULI: I'm guessing they panicked and ran. KION: Well, however they got there, we've got to help them get back. Ono, lead the way. ONO: Affirmative. BUNGA: So, how are we gonna protect Kion now? BESHTE: Don't worry, Little B. Maybe there aren't any trees between here and Maji Baridi Falls. BUNGA: Everywhere you look, trees, trees, trees. FULI: And just now you're noticing? BUNGA: (GASPS) A tree branch. BESHTE: Bunga, it's on the ground. How could Kion fall from it? BUNGA: He could trip. Look out! USHARI: Ahhh! Bunga? KION: Bunga? Leave Ushari alone. BUNGA: Sorry. Thought you were a tree branch. My bad. USHARI: I should bite you, Bunga, but the last time I did, I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for days. BUNGA: Your loss, Ushari. I taste great! KION: Oh, come on, let's find those zebras. BESHTE: Come on, Bunga. More trees ahead. FULI: All right, you two. What's going on? You're acting even stranger than usual. BUNGA: Okay. So I was looking at Rafiki's paintings. You know how his staff can make them move... And the zebra stampede and rock fall were just like the painting. FULI: Seriously? BESHTE: Yeah. And then we saw Kion fall off the tree branch. FULI: Mmm. Still sounds hard to believe. BESHTE: But what if it's true? How would you feel if Kion got hurt? FULI: (SIGHS) Okay, let's go warn him. BUNGA: We tried. He didn't believe us. BESHTE: Uh-oh. Look. ONO: Kion. You can see the zebras from up here. KION: Great. I'll take a look. FULI: Calm down. I got this. BUNGA: Fuli. BESHTE: Wait for us. FULI: Kion, no! KION: Hey! (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Hang on, Kion. We're coming. Whoa! (GRUNTING) ONO: Whoa! (CRASHING) (SHUDDERS) KION: What are you guys doing? What's going on? ONO: Kion. I just spotted a shortcut to the zebras. KION: Great. Show us the way. ONO: It's this way, through the trees. (ALL GASP) BUNGA: Hey, I know an even shorter shortcut. Uh, this way. FULI: Bunga's right. BESHTE: Yeah. ONO: Guys? This is not a shortcut. What's going on? BUNGA: We're trying to save Kion. ONO: Save him? Save him from what? FULI: Remember how Bunga knew to steer the zebras away from the rocks? ONO: Yeah? BESHTE: Well there's a reason he knew. ONO: If you're right, I better help. Kion's in danger. BUNGA: Not anymore, Ono. Now that you know, Kion has the whole Lion Guard looking out for him. BESHTE: Yeah. And we'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near a tree. KION: Lion Guard. I found the zebras. (ALL GASP) KION: We can cross the river on this big tree branch. Don't worry, I'll save him. Me too! BUNGA: Let's all save him. ONO: Kion. No. KION: Ono? ONO: Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. But Fuli, Bunga and Beshte...Oh, no! FULI: Look out. BUNGA: Me first. BESHTE: Wait for me. Whoa! (GRUNTS) KION: Fuli. Beshte. Bunga. Stop! (GRUNTS) (ALL YELLING AND GRUNTING) (ALL GROANING) KION: What's going on with everybody? FULI: We were just trying to save you. KION: Save me? From what? ONO: The tree branch. KION: The tree branch? BUNGA: Rafiki's painting showed you falling from a big tree branch. KION: Bunga. There's no way Rafiki's paintings tell the future.Now let's focus on getting these zebras back to their herd. FULI: (STRAINING) Could you get up? Please? BESHTE: Oh, sorry. ONO: Oh, no! KION: Zebras, look out! THURSTON: Panic and run. Panic and run. (WHIMPERING) FEMALE ZEBRA: Lion Guard. Help! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! ONO: Hapana! The zebras are heading towards Maji Baridi Falls. KION: Hevi kabisa. I have an idea. Come on. I've got to roar from that branch over the waterfall. BUNGA: But, Kion, the painting! KION: I don't care. It's the only way to save the zebras. After I roar, make sure the zebras are okay. BUNGA: You got it, Kion! KION: (GRUNTS) (INHALES) (WHIMPERING) I hope this works. (ROARING) (ALL GASP) THURSTON: Whoa! (GRUNTS) Oh, comfy. BUNGA: Kion, you did it! The zebras are safe! KION: Whoa! BUNGA: Kion! BESHTE: (GASPS) FULI: Kion! No! KION: I'm okay! (ALL SIGH) BUNGA: I wasn't worried. RAFIKI: These paintings? Tell the future? (LAUGHS) Bunga! Why would you think such a thing? BUNGA: 'Cause, 'cause we saw the zebras run and the rocks fall and then we... RAFIKI: (LAUGHS) First, do not take Rafiki's staff. Second, these paintings? You did not see what you think you saw. You watched them backwards. The rocks fall and the zebras run! And all of this happened in the past! BOTH: The past? RAFIKI: Yes, yes. These paintings, they show the history of the Pride Lands. BUNGA: What about this one? It shows Kion falling! RAFIKI: (LAUGHS) Leap to conclusions and you leap to confusions! BUNGA: We leap to what? I'm confused. RAFIKI: That is not Kion. It's Nala's father, Kion's grandfather, when he was a cub. And you did not watch the whole thing. Kion's grandfather did fall from a big branch. But he was saved by the Lion Guard of his day. You see? These paintings do not predict your future. Except for this new one. BUNGA: Is that me? What am I gonna do? Something fun? Cleaning the floor? That doesn't look like fun! (SIGHS) I think I like the other paintings better. (ALL LAUGH) Category:Transcripts Paintings and Predictions/Transcript